


Day 6: broken

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst, Felix takes things too seriously, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paper planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 11





	Day 6: broken

“It’s time to admit that it’s  **_broken,_ ** Felix…”

“No, it is not. See? It’s still perfectly functional…”

The vampire throws the wrecked memory of what once was a paper plane in a cursed attempt to make it fly. 

But, as Nate has expected, it just drops flat onto the carpeted floor of the common room at the Warehouse.

“Damn it!” 

“Felix, it’s broken. But it’s all right. I know you have grown very attached to that plane, but it’s time to let it go... “ Nates tone is a mixture of sarcasm and real pity because of the terrible sad face the young vampire is pulling at him at the realization of the truth.

“I cannot believe it… The detective made it for me… It’s so precious… What I am going to tell him now?”

His devastation made Nate smile, soothingly. “It’s ok, Felix. I’m sure he’ll understand. Besides, it’s just paper, you know? Not that it is a real plane or anything…”

“Yes, but it was his present. For me!”

Felix seems really concerned when he speaks and Nate is sure there must have been some sort of miscommunication with all that paper-plane approach. 

“Felix, it’s just paper. It’s not meant to last. C’mon. I’ll help you make another one.”

“Wait, do you know how to make them too?” the younger vampire asks, baffled. 

“I can try… If not, we can always look it up on your phone, on that _ internet _ , how to do it, all right?”

“I still feel bad about it…”

“I know, but trust me with this one. I know he gave it to you, but there was no expectancy on keeping it forever. Those things break. It’s normal…”

Felix’s expression lights up a little bit. “Ok, then. I’ll speak to him about it, though. I don’t want to keep secrets from him. And, perhaps… if I learn how to make them, I can make one for him, too!” he exclaims, already fumbling in the chest of drawers to fetch some pieces of paper.

His energy and cheerfulness are just contagious and Nate wonders if everyone in his dimension is the same or if this is just his personal trait.


End file.
